Welocme to the DWMA
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: Two new students are on theyre way to the DWMA but one has a sever fear of Kishins and Witchs and the other has something she feels she needs to prove to herself and to her father. With the help of they're mentor who has a strange obession with symmatry maybe they can figure out away to make themselves worthy to be in the DWMA and worthy of each other... DISCONTINUED


**_CH 1: Meet the newbies _****_(so my first soul eater fanfic…..I really hope you like it I just had to write one cause I'm such a nerd for soul eater. Here's a little heads up for you you'll probably be getting a fairy tail fanfic next maybe…..) _**

I ran as fast as possible through the dark alley the rain was coming down hard on me and it was getting harder and harder to see where I was going. I tried to keep a tight grip on my weapon, Jackson. I tripped over my own feet I fell, hard. My chest was the first thing to hit the ground and I skidded across the ground. Jackson fell outta my hand and skidded away from me leaving a few sparks as it he did. I felt a sharp pain in my leg I turned around and saw the hideous Kishin that had filled me with fear he had grabbed onto my leg seeming to sink what I could only guess to be claws into my leg.

"Katie!" Jackson yelled switching outta weapon form but it was too late the kishin was already hovering over me. It was practically drooling over my soul.

"Simulation END!" I heard my father scream. The world around me shattered and turned back into my pure white training room. My father stormed in looking scared, worried and slightly angry.

"Katie I don't think you're ready for the DWMA. You can barely handle the simulations." My father said gently. My father was a meister and his father before him and so on. I'm the first girl in a very long time on my father's side to become a meister. Very few of the men on my father's side have successfully created a death scythe. I had to go to the DWMA and prove to my father I was able to handle created a death scythe something no girl in our family could. I refused to let him believe I was weak and fragile. He had this idea that I needed to be protected because I'm a girl. The very thought made me sick!

"Dad I know I can handle it honest! I-I mean isn't that what the DWMA is for? To teach the students about Kishins and help them battle them in order to change theyre weapon into a death scythe? I'll do whatever it takes to make Jackson a death scythe!" I yelled and looked at Jackson. He had a smirk on his face. He has been my partner for a month now and he had taught her a few things about being a rebel. Whenever I stand up against my father's decisions Jackson has this smug smirk on his face. I've always thought he had the cutest little smirk but it also made him look like a jackass if he wanted to.

"Come on old man! Katie is a big she can take care of herself and she's super safe with me. Im her weapon after all I gotta protect my meister don't I?" Jackson said keeping that same smirk on his face. Jackson is an excellent weapon and when he becomes a death scythe it'll make him even more amazing. My father looked from me to Jackson and back to me. He sighed after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Promise you'll be careful?" My father asked looking into my pale blue eyes.

"Of course I will!" I smiled know that my father meant I was allowed to go. I hugged him tightly. Jacksons smirk turned into a smile. We were going to death city and I wouldn't have to live with my dad. It'll be just me and Jackson….in an apartment…alone. Oh my god! Im gonna be living with Jackson alone with no parental supervision what's so ever. Thank god Jackson wasn't a pervert or anything. I don't know what I'd do if I was alone with someone I didn't trust…..People I don't trust…..that comment turned my attention to the academy, Death Weapon Meister Academy to be exact. They had tons of rues that I was sure of and I knew it was run by lord death himself. I also heard a rumor that lord deaths son was at the school as well….hm….well there is one thing I'm 100% sure about….my new life at the DWMA was gonna be one hell of a wild ride.


End file.
